


When did things get this difficult?

by Povegleia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Everyone's in their 20's, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Other, Violence, don't worry the ladies are adults, either way, implied tomokoko, kaochisa, kaochisa used to be canon, kaoru is the mc, kaoru's pov, or is this secret agents?, sexual stuff, yakuza au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Povegleia/pseuds/Povegleia
Summary: Bandori yakuza au? Kaoru Seta is a charming lady who uses her good looks and charisma to work her way through missions and men, but how long will she be able to take it without feeling absolutely filthy?All of the girls that you know and love are now leading dangerous lives as members of the Japanese mafia. Do they have what it takes to lead their normal lives while having those ties?More characters/tags will be added as they're applicable.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Kaoru Seta Killed A Man

Kaoru was never one to kill, it wasn’t her style.She usually left that kind of dirty work to girls like Tae or Tomoe, who weren’t afraid to get their hands dirty. Her job was seduction and gathering intelligence, since she was good at playing dumb.  
However, she had to shift her tactics with the dead body in front of her and the bloodied guitar in her hands.   
It was never her intention to lay a hand on someone - at least then she could have died with a clean conscience. This slip up- oopsie as Kokoro would say- cost both dignity and resources. Two embarrassment birds with one shiny white stone.  
Maya was on the line with her, guiding her through what to do in this circumstance. If the higher ups figured out what happened, both of them would be on the chopping block.She was talking Kaoru down from panic and instructing her on how to hide the body before Ran got there so she could dispose of it.

What a shame that Kaoru was so flustered that she couldn’t focus on what Maya was saying. She was heaving and pressed against an alleyway wall, and at any moment someone wandering by could catch her in the act. Then she’d have to kill an innocent. Then the cycle would repeat again.   
“Kaoru-san, breathe,” Maya instructs through her earpiece. “No one is around you right now, and Mitake-san is on her way with Udagawa-san to help you cover this up.”  
Finally allowing herself to listen and breathe, Kaoru moves her hand from over her heart and down to her side. She looks down to the corpse of the man she was assigned to seduce and bait for someone else to kill and shudders at it. “Maya,” she mutters, “It is going to take me at least five showers before I feel clean again.”  
Maya chuckles in her ear- the iconic ‘huehuehue’- and she shudders again. That could be the last thing she heard before she dies.   
“Please take this a little more seriously, this could get both of us in a large amount of trouble,” Kaoru breathes. Before she can speak again, however, she hears two sets of footsteps running towards her and sighs in relief. Tomoe-chan and Ran-chan were here to help her. 

“Kaoru-senpai, we’re here. Where’s the body?” Ran asks, stopping next to the alley entrance and looking around. She looked very cool in the moment to Kaoru, although she and Tomoe were breathing heavily from their run over.   
Kaoru gestures her hand down to the man with his head bent at a strange angle, and Ran raises her eyebrow. She had expected more than just a crumpled body based on what Maya had described to her.  
“Uh, Seta-senpai,” Tomoe interjects, breaking the silence and kicking the arm of the body, “This is a lot more lackluster than what was described to us.”  
Nonetheless, the two of them got to work disposing of the body. It was a good thing that their plan for him wasn’t integral, because if it was, everyone who was part of the mission would have been in danger after the incident.

After the corpse had been properly taken care of- a process that Kaoru did not know and did not want to know- the three of them regrouped with Maya.  
“You three need to head back to base,” She says, “and wait for further- oh? Aya-san, what’s going o-”  
Maya’s audio feed cut out, which led to worry. The three exchanged glances with each other, and without another word, began to hurry to their main hub, Circle underground network.


	2. Her Rotten Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more insight into what's going on!

“Kaoru-kun! You got back much faster than usual! We thought you’d be gone for the rest of the night!”  
Upon their arrival, Ran and Tomoe had split from Kaoru in order to avoid suspicion. However, none of them had suspected Hagumi to have such a watchful eye on her return.She laughed nervously in response as one million different ways to avoid giving her the truth rattled through her skull.  
She ended up avoiding Hagumi’s gaze as she said, “Maya’s line suddenly cut off, and I got worried so I returned early. Tomoe went out to finish the job after I notified her of my inability, and she’s taking care of the target as we speak.”  
It took a moment, which felt like a painful forever, before the carrot top finally gave a nod and an optimistic smile. “She’s fine though! Aya-senpai had to get her because they’ve got a concert super soon!”

Oh, right.  
Those two are idols. It was hard to remember what everyone else did in the outside world from their jobs within the realm of the yakuza. Those two along with their bandmates, who followed them into this dangerous life, had images to keep. After all, no one would suspect internationally famous idols to be part of such a dangerous organization.   
“So she’s alright then? That’s a relief to know.”  
A wave goodbye and a long hallway later and Kaoru is knocking on the door to Maya’s computer room. The already hushed voices quiet down to nothing and a pair of footsteps shuffle to the door.  
Before she can be properly recognized in the dim lighting, an elegant voice asks, “Is this about a client? This intelligence currently has her- oh, Kaoru.”  
The voice behind the door was her once longtime partner in crime, Chisato. They’d met their bitter end sometime back in high school, but to Kaoru, it was never too late to try and rekindle a spark. If only the short blonde behind the door felt the same way.  
“I’ve come to speak with Maya,” she says, voice dripping with unintentional sweetness. It was almost a reflex at this point to speak to her like that, and even she was cringing at her voice.   
Chisato opens the door for her, though reluctantly from what she could tell. Kaoru bows and enters, barely being able to see from the only light source being the computers at Maya’s back. Around the room she saw all of the members of their band in what seemed to be a strategy meeting.  
“Kaoru-kun!”  
Deja vu.  
The voice of Hina bounces towards her with that same eager tone she always had. “How was your mission?”  
Both Maya and herself wince from Hina’s question, and she looks at the two of them with a curious gaze. Before she has a chance to speak up again, however, Maya interrupts her with a nervous laugh and, “Doesn’t really matter, since the job got done. Kaoru, what brought you to my room?”

What DID bring Kaoru to Maya’s room? It wasn’t like she knew that the other members of her band would be there. She certainly didn’t know that her former lover would be there. It was time to turn on her charm as an actress and bullshit her way out of the situation.  
“Ah, I just wanted to wish you luck in your event from one artisan to another! I know how it is to go on stage, my princess, and even after ten years of being on stage, some of the frights never truly go away.”  
Ah fuck, no one was buying it, and she just dug herself into a bigger hole. Kaoru looked around nervously for something to use as a scapegoat, and luckily, one of the other girls picked up on this.  
“Are you practicing lines for your new role?” Hina asks, hardly missing a beat. If it was acceptable to sigh in relief, she would’ve. Kaoru eagerly nods to her, striking a dramatic pose in the darkness to continue her princely persona.  
“Why, yes, Hina, I’m so grateful that you noticed my grandeur. I’m so grateful to have been able to perform for you, but alas, I must be on my way to practice. After all, filming for the premier starts tomorrow!”  
With an extremely awkward bow, Kaoru shuffled her way out of the room as quickly as she reasonably could. Her face was flushed and her day was made even worse than it was before. She hadn’t been able to realistically pull off that persona since she began her affiliation with the yakuza, and it showed painfully obviously with that display.  
This line of dishonest work was killing Kaoru Seta. Living in constant fear was not a way to live it all, and she didn’t understand how the other girls could live with the constant guilt of being involved in so many crimes. 

It was destroying her very being.  
She was wallowing in self pitying thoughts and didn’t notice the girl she was about to run into until said girl vaulted over her. When she looked up, her gaze was met with the ever exuberant Kokoro’s face right above hers, slowly turning as she fell back to the ground. She ended up falling on her tailbone and laughed from how silly the event was. Kaoru chuckled as well. After all, Kokoro’s positivity was known to be infectious.   
“My apologies, princess Kokoro,” Kaoru says to her, giving her a sweet - albeit fake - smile. The blonde beams at her in return and takes a few steps forward to be closer to her.   
“What are you up to, Kaoru?” She asks in her ever bubbly voice. Kaoru could feel herself cheering up more and more thanks to her newest companion’s cheery demeanor, and she was ever grateful that Kokoro was in her team.  
She hums a little bit and runs her slender fingers through her sleek purple hair. “I wasn’t exactly up to much,” she responds truthfully, “Just pondering some...fleeting thoughts.”  
Kokoro gets a brief pensive look on her face which resolves mere moments later into her usual wide grin. “Do you want to think about it together then? Solving problems is always more fun when you’re with more people!”  
“It isn’t anything you should fuss over, my dear,” She says back, moving her hand back to her side. She shifts her weight from her left to her right foot. When had it become so taxing to talk to other people? Usually Kaoru enjoyed spending time with Kokoro. She oftentimes made her forget about her worries of working in this sort of position. “Besides, I really ought to get going. I have a mountain of work, both professions.”  
Kokoro nods and widens her smile more, if possible. “I see! It seems like a lot of us have a busy day tomorrow. Make sure to rest up!” She says, bouncing away before Kaoru got a chance to say goodbye. Before she knew it, she saw Kokoro striking up a conversation with Tomoe and a hug being shared between them.   
“Ah, how fleeting,” She mutters to herself before she could catch it. The catchphrase from her youth seemed to catch up to her more and more lately. “...I need a drink. I hope no one stole my bike while I was away from it.”

With that, she turns and finally makes her way out of the building and into the cool night air. It had gotten dark while she was in the building. Not that she minded, though. Night was the best time to be alone, pensive, and dangerous. The only thing standing between Kaoru and feeling the peace of the stars was her own rotten work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about twice as long as the last one but I don't think its any better. I really have no idea where the direction of this is going, but I know it'll pick up within the next ten chapters for sure. I'm not sure how long the chapters will end up being, but i think i like hovering around the 1-1.5k word mark. please let me know how you enjoyed it and where the direction of this story should go!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! First chapter! It's about half the length that I normally write but nonetheless I think that it's a good starting point! Hoping to update bi-weekly.


End file.
